Daily life of Hanamiya
by KaichoVan
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring our favorite Bad Boy, Hanamiya. Some chapters may contain pairings, others are simply about Hanamiya being a jerk. I already uploaded those oneshots on my tumblr, now I will publish them here, too. Fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a wild ride!
1. It was worth it (Gen)

In this collection I am going to post all of my dumb Hanamiya related oneshots because starting a new fic every time is dumb. The shots will probably vary in... everything pretty much, the only similarity being that they include Hanamiya because I love Hanamiya and I want a KnB spinoff that's about Hanamiya being a little shit and nothing more.

Info about the particular oneshot (like if it's a gen oneshot or if it includes a pairing, stuff like that) will be at the start of every chapter.

**Hanamiya is writing a test at school. As always, he is being a little shit. (Gen)**

* * *

They were writing a test today. An important one, as he recalled. But while Makoto hadn't particularly studied more than a moderate amount for it, too busy with his extracurricular activities otherwise known as basketball, it couldn't be said that he felt nervous in any way. A quick read through confirmed what he had already suspected beforehand. The questions themselves were moderately challenging at best, the most difficult part being to answer them in a way satisfactory to the teacher. Not that this was too hard if you knew the personality of your particular teacher only in the slightest. Or at least that was what Makoto thought.

He started to formulate answers, scribbling them on his paper in somewhat neat but cold seeming handwriting, the one he used when it truly needed to be readable. During the first ten minutes of the test, he didn't outright notice it but as time progressed, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going on around him. To be more specific, he felt watched. Since he had estimated to be finished within half the time given to complete this test, he decided to take a break, acting as if he was stuck on a question and thinking while discreetly checking his surroundings.

He wasn't mistaken. Some unimportant vermin who called himself his classmate tried to copy his answers whenever the teacher's attention was on the other side of the classroom. Now if that wasn't a fascinating find, then he didn't know what was. A small smirk played on the corner of Makoto's lips. So someone actually thought they could get away with something like that?

Not that he even gave a rat's ass about anyone cheating or whatever. He would probably do it himself if he weren't good enough to get top grades even without it. But what he absolutely despised were people who thought they could use him for their own benefit, even if it was something as trivial as copying his notes. That sucker was going to die and Makoto would be the one holding the gun.

There were many ways in which to deal with the dirty little cheater. He could simply call the teacher but that was boring and too straight forward. He could put something into his line of sight but that was even more boring and way too nice. It needed to be something that would completely shock that guy into never even attempting such a thing ever again and he had to do it now to prevent him from getting a good mark on this test because of Makoto's answers.

Ah, there was one thing he could do. Makoto had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from chuckling since he wanted to keep any sort of attention away from himself at all costs. This idea was good. It would cost him a good mark but he knew that he would be able to balance it out later that year, so no problem.

The raven haired boy finally resumed his writing, making sure that his little cheater friend could see all of his sheets clearly in the most subtle way, as if he was simply too occupied with writing and didn't realize what he was doing. He was very concentrated indeed, thinking of answers that were so off the mark they wouldn't even get him any pity points wasn't exactly easy. Not to mention they still had to sound good enough so that the moron next to him wouldn't notice anything.

Things were going well though. He could still feel the other's stare on him and his work. Wonderful. Makoto finished writing his answers and took his time reading through everything again. God, even only reading through this would most likely give his teacher a physical headache. He almost pitied that poor man. Almost.

The test soon ended and after they had all submitted their work, he simply had to look at his classmate. He smiled at him, putting on one of his friendly acts.

"That test sure was something, huh?"

"H-huh?"

"Well I mean, wasn't it hard for you too? I pretty much bullshitted all of my answers in hopes of getting at least some points. Maybe the topic just didn't suit me. How did you do?"

"Uh… w-well, fine, I guess…"

It was a shame that Makoto wasn't able to take a picture of the badly concealed look of pure horror on the boy's face. He would have used it as his new background, he wasn't even kidding.

"Are you okay? You seem somewhat pale…"

"What…? Yeah sure! I'm fine."

Sure he was. He definitely wouldn't be fine once he got his test back. But that was none of his concern anymore, now was it? Except if he could see this wonderfully miserable expression in that guy's face again. Makoto was going to savor it, that much was for sure.

Later that day, he met up with his teammates for their basketball training.

"Hey, you seem so happy today, did something happen?"

Was the first question he was confronted with. The captain chuckled.

"You could say that. I botched my test today but it was worth it."

The boys around him seemed rather confused by this answer and why wouldn't they? But since he didn't really feel like explaining it to them, that was all they would be getting for now.

Just another normal day for Hanamiya Makoto.


	2. Chocolate (Gen?)

This story was written for someone on tumblr. You know who you are and I'm glad you loved it so much!

**A girl gives Hanamiya a present. Will Hanamiya accept? Haha, as if, dumbass! (Gen?)**

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the big day where she would confess and give her crush her carefully crafted, self-made chocolate. Well, crush was maybe not exactly right. The person this chocolate was made for had somewhat of a strange reputation at their school. He was one year her senior, so she didn't really get to see him much, but from what she had heard, he was either a very nice and polite person or a complete jerk. Among this spectrum, she had already heard all kinds of stories. One thing that was an irrefutable fact was that he was the captain and coach of their basketball club and that, if nothing else, had gotten her attention and made her respect him.

He was good looking too. It was no conventional beauty like those guys in a boy group or a host club, but every little strange detail about him worked just well in this combination. The eyebrows, the eyes and those incredibly sensual looking lips. Ah, maybe he really was her crush, who knew? There was only one way to find out: giving him her chocolate and hoping for the best.

"What is it?"

Was all that Hanamiya asked when they were standing on the school's rooftop, the perfect place for secret meetings and confessions of any kind. It was a nice and sunny day, perfect for her plans to bear fruit. As of now, he seemed only mildly interested but she could already feel her heartbeat quickening. Now or never…!

"Hanamiya-senpai, I uhm… I heard you like chocolate so I…"

Great, now she couldn't bring herself to actually finish even one sentence! But those eyes really were intense while the stared into hers… was this love? In a quick motion, she averted her gaze and simply held a pretty little box towards the boy. It had the color of the Kirisaki Daiichi basketball uniforms and a pretty bow adorned its top.

The information that Hanamiya liked chocolate came from one of his team members. She didn't know his name but he was always chewing bubblegum and his messy hair concealed his eyes completely. He had caught her staring from afar and then had decided to be nice enough to give her a tip or two on how to approach Hanamiya. She really hoped that it would work.

"For me…?"

There was a pause. And then, her hands got lighter as the weight of the chocolate box vanished. She didn't know what kind of chocolate he liked, so she had made a variety consisting of white, normal and dark. Of course she had made sure that this chocolate was extra tasty, lucky for her that she was good at these kinds of things. If he liked them and wanted more, she would gladly make them of course.

"How did you know that I like chocolate?"

That question made her look at him and what she saw almost made her heart stop. She was met with such a kind, beautiful smile. As if an angel had descended to earth, an angel with thick eyebrows, but an angel indeed. That was it, she could already hear the bells at the back of her head while cupid's arrow was piercing her heart and her face felt like a heat lamp. She tried to give an answer but all that came out was incoherent stuttering.

"Ahh, it's fine. You can keep your little secret. Thank you, that's such a nice present. I had no idea you feel that way about me. You are pretty cute actually… If you want to, we could go on a date, I wouldn't mind. If I get some more of your chocolate, that is. It's self-made, isn't it? I will try it now."

By now, Hanamiya had reduced her to a puddle of shivering goo with that soft and silky voice of his. How had no one else seen yet what a perfect human being he was? With hearts in her eyes, she watched while her senpai took one of the chocolates between his fingers and brought it slowly towards his mouth. Before it even touched his lips though, it fell to the floor.

"Oops."

And then the rest of the box followed before a heavy foot started to stomp on it.

"HA! As if I would ever say something like that, dumbass! Do you really think I would eat your disgusting chocolate? You should be more considerate before wasting someone's time. Especially my time."

What… was… this? She stared at the floor, at the chocolates she had put so much time and effort into. That were now getting trampled as if they were trash. And Hanamiya's expression was different now, too. This was the sadistic grin of a devil. For a moment, she had been convinced that he… that they… how could she have been so stupid?

"Here, you can have it back. I'm bored of you. But I have to admit, the shock and pain in your face really was worth it."

Hanamiya laughed before leaving her alone on the roof. It took her a few moment to snap out of it but when she did, a dark and sinister look crossed her face. She was going to make that stupid bubblegum man pay.

And Hanamiya. Fucking jerk.


	3. A surprise visit (KiyoHana)

So this is the first knb story I ever wrote and it's KiyoHana... well, I'm not too happy with this one but everyone has to start somewhere right? As I said, this collection includes chapters with and without pairings.

**Teppei is getting a surprise visit. Who could it be?  
**

* * *

Teppei blinked. When he had gone to open the door for whoever it was that would decide to visit him today, he had expected pretty much everything. His friends, abducting him to a secret location where they had prepared a surprise party. Or maybe just Hyuuga or Riko hitting him over the head. Maybe it would have been the postman to deliver a package or some letters. Honestly, he would have even expected a neighbor, asking for salt to borrow.

It was none of these things. In fact, it was someone whose mere presence near him could be considered astonishing, given their history, though that was mostly due to the other's character.

For a moment they both didn't speak, only looking at each other as if to assess the situation and the reaction of their opposite. A game of sorts where the loser was the one to act first, give away his feelings, so the other could react accordingly and didn't have to show any vulnerability. The iron heart had never been one who needed to rely to such games though and despite the wariness that had overcome his body as soon as his eyes processed who exactly had been standing in front of his door, he smiled. It was a warm, welcoming smile, as if the two of them were friends.

"Oh, that's a big surprise. I wouldn't have thought to get a visitor today. How come you're here? Were you in the area and remembered old me?"

Those were nothing but empty words, a pitiful attempt at smalltalk that had been destined to fail before it had been even thought of. They both knew why he was here, even if it was still shocking to say the least.

There was a bored expression on the visitor's face, one of those that he used when he wasn't acting in some way or reveling the suffering of others. It showed what a dispassionate person he really was whenever he couldn't ruin someone's day. It made Teppei wonder what he even did in his free time nowadays, after they had graduated and weren't in basketball clubs anymore. Or maybe it was only him who couldn't play anymore, who knew? He definitely had to ask.

"You're at home. Alone."

That statement lacked even the faintest trace of a surprise and for a moment, Teppei lost his smile and seemed intrigued instead.

"You knew that I would be?"  
"I wouldn't have come if I had been convinced to find your little friend group hanging with you. Or have you forgotten how well we all got along the last time we saw each other?"

A pair of lips that had been kept in a straight line before suddenly curled up into a sadistic smirk. Seriously though, who would ever forget such an ugly memory? It almost made him doubt the decision he was about to make, though while his head was weary, he couldn't stop himself anymore.

"Want to come inside?"

Who would have thought that on this day, he would be visited by one of of his middleschool team members? And Hanamiya Makoto no less?

Teppei took a step to the side to let Hanamiya inside and after a moment of hesitation, that could almost be interpreted as surprise if one was to study that bored expression closely enough, his visitor entered with a snort. Was it really so laughable that he would let him inside after he had gone through the trouble to appear in front of his door? Especially because there was no way that Hanamiya could hurt him while the two of them were alone and they both knew as much.

His visitor stayed silent while he took off his shoes and walked into the living room, no "Happy Birthday" or "congratulations" left his mouth but that wasn't too surprising, really. Teppei followed, curious as to what the other's plans were since it was obvious by now that he had anticipated to get a door slammed into his face, albeit secretly. Hanamiya would have to regroup his thoughts and come up with something new. Still, it seemed a little strange, had he only come here to see the Iron Heart's displeased face?

"Who decorated this place? Your grandma?"

Ah yes, he was charming as ever when he wasn't trying to fool anyone into thinking that he was actually a nice person. Though sadly he had pretty much hit the nail on the head with his mocking statement, a small chuckle escaping the former Kirisaki Daiichi member when he saw Teppei twitching. Though Hanamiya's laugh was actually rather nice, or it would be, if he wasn't only using it to unnerve people.

"I brought a present for you, Kiyoshi. Close your eyes."

Now this, this was it, the tone Hanamiya only used whenever he tried to deceive someone. Sickly sweet and yet so genuine sounding that only those who knew him long enough knew what actually lied behind the facade. While Teppei liked to count himself among said chosen people, he was also a firm believer in the theory that every person could eventually change, even someone who seemed rotten to the core at first glance. So there was always the possibility of Hanamiya trying to make up for what he had done when he had been younger. Maybe growing up a little had made him realize that hurting other people can only entertain you for so long before you realize that true happiness lies in the happiness of others. If that was the case, then Teppei would be the first to welcome him to his new life and give him a second chance.

Despite his resolve, actually closing his eyes in front of his former opponent gave the Iron Heart a slight chill and he was reminded of their games against each other. The ones during their first and second highschool years. It would be okay, he told himself, taking a deep breath and letting his eyelids sink until he saw nothing but black.

Seconds passed. Teppei waited for some sign from the other that told him he could open his eyes again but no such thing happened and he stood in his living room, becoming just a little worried. Though before he could say anything, it felt as if something, or rather someone, had come closer. So close in fact, that he could feel their breath on his face and he could smell faint traces of mint. What...?

As soon as it came, it was gone again and the Iron heart still waited until that incredibly nice but mocking sounding voice finally filled the void again.

"I can't believe you actually waited for me to give you a present. As if I would ever do something like that, iiidiot."

When Teppei could see again, his eyes fell on Hanamiya who seemingly hadn't moved during all this time. It made him wonder whether that experience from before had only been an overactive imagination but why in all world would he hallucinate about Hanamiya coming close to him? It made no sense.

Though to be honest, he was more surprised about how his visitor looked at him. It was the normal mocking grin, the only detail missing was his tongue and it could have been a perfect replica of that sick enjoyment he showed on the basketball court whenever he was crushing an enemy. But something was different. He couldn't exactly explain it but something about the young man in front of him seemed almost nervous, as if he was desperately trying to overplay and hide something.

Maybe it was this insignificant little feeling that let Teppei smile like the idiot he had just been called.

"You know, the way I see it, this surprise visit is already a great present. Want something to drink? We could watch a movie... but please no movie about rats, haha."

That response shut Hanamiya up. At least for the moment.

Which was good, after all he still had to tell Teppei what he wanted to drink and what kind of movie he wanted to watch, right?


	4. Not a nice person (KiyoHana)

So this one is... not exactly as funny as the other ones (or at least I like to believe that they are funny) but I like how this particular piece came out. It's probably my favorite oneshot out of all of them.

**Hanamiya is not a nice person. Kiyoshi knows.**

* * *

"I'm not a nice person."

For all the lies and insincerity that one Hanamiya Makoto usually spreads, this sentence has to be one of the most sincere ones that have ever left his mouth. It's a statement, a warning even, because he isn't saying that he isn't a nice person, that particular piece of information is hard to overlook for anyone who knows this boy even just the slightest bit. He is saying that he will continue to be someone who isn't nice. He will hurt others and he won't care about the feelings of whoever it is. He will never try to please anyone.

He isn't a nice person and he is fine with it. Maybe that's why this warning was probably one of the nicest things he has ever done, as redundant as it might have seemed on first glance, because it is a chance. A chance for the receiver of this message to walk away, to save himself from being crushed and broken. The true meaning of his statement is "I'm not a nice person, so don't waste your time with me. You will regret it."

There is a moment of silence. Makoto wonders if Teppei is thinking and considering his warning. But the moment is broken as he hears the shortest chuckle and the embrace around him tightens, just a little bit.

"Yeah, I know."

And just like that, his warning is ignored. The one nice thing he does, one that isn't selfish because he gives Teppei the chance to go away and spend his time with a kinder, better person, gets laughed at. This outcome was so predictable and yet he doesn't know what to think. Is he angry? Is he happy? Is he disappointed or surprised? Thoughts are easy to control, feelings on the other hand are unpredictable and stupid. In the end he decides that acknowledging any of this isn't worth his time and he would rather stay in the comfortable tranquility of this moment.

"I will only take from you and never give anything back."

Or maybe he will try just one more time because maybe that idiot simply hasn't understood the meaning of his words and he needs to get a bit more direct about it. What a bother, he can't believe he is actually doing this.

Hanamiya can't see Teppei's face right now but he somehow knows that it hasn't lost even a bit of that annoyingly warm smile that would shine right into your face until you want wipe it right off. How dense can a single person even be?

"That may be… but what if I keep giving until I filled you completely? Wouldn't that mean that I win anyway? And what if you already are giving me something and just don't realize it?"

…oh. Really. So that's how he thinks. Makoto breathes loudly in a way that could be interpreted as either a sigh or a snort. Fine then, if that's what Teppei wants, then he will wait for his downfall. There is no way that the other can win. And after all, breaking the Iron Heart would always be the highest achievement for him.


	5. Ridiculous Arrangements (KiyoImaHana)

No matter how few there are, I'm glad over every review I get so thanks to those who give me feedback!

Now, we already had some KiyoHana but now, Imayoshi is there too? Again, this was written for someone on tumblr. She gave me the idea and I decided to write her a surprise fic, haha. I just really want those three together, I guess...

**Hanamiya in a maiddress. Nothing else needs to be said. (KiyoImaHana)**

* * *

The dress was too tight around his waist. The chest area on the other hand encompassed nothing but air. It was clearly cut for the figure of a voluptuous woman and not… him. The skirt was too short, the lace felt somewhat scratchy on his skin and the stockings kept sliding down his thighs. All in all, he hated his life and everyone involved. Especially those two rotten assholes that were responsible for this disaster of an outfit.

"Hanamiya, we are waiting~"

He had never been so inclined to just grab the nearest heavy object and throw it at that smug bastard's head. Well… maybe he had been, like, constantly. It was a wonder it hadn't happened yet, actually. Hanamiya took a deep breath, gave himself a last once over in the mirror, pulling up the stocking on his left leg for the hundredth time before leaving the bathroom.

What awaited him were a surprised and a very pleased face belonging to none other than Kiyoshi and Imayoshi. The two annoying individuals who liked to refer themselves as his "boyfriends", ha, as if. Their arrangement could barely be called anything resembling a relationship, at least if anyone were to ask Hanamiya's opinion on the matter. No one seemed to care about this minor detail though and Hanamiya couldn't be bothered to correct his morons every single time.

Speaking of arrangement, usually those two would take turns in spending time with him. Kiyoshi being the type to try and make him go on cheesy and cliché dates with him and Imayoshi… no, he wouldn't think about that right now. Sometimes he couldn't endure either of them for a few days because he needed space and time to think and then there were also those rare occasions where he had to deal with both at the same time. Those had to be the worst moments in his young life.

Despite what anyone would think, Kiyoshi and Imayoshi got along creepily well when it came to share him. They were quick to agree on things or find some sort of compromise that would satisfy them both. And Hanamiya in the middle mostly felt as if he was trapped between a rock and hard place.

Their newest ploy involved putting him into ridiculous outfits, a maid dress in this case. It was still puzzling how Imayoshi had pulled off blackmailing the Bad Boy so much that he basically had no other choice but to go along with it. "You will like it, too." - his ass.

His "boyfriends" were sitting on the couch and for a moment, no one spoke. They simply took in how the dress made him look and the way his left stocking slowly gave up its desperate try to stay on his leg. Hanamiya became impatient but he masked it well. When he had nothing else, he at least had his acting skills and he definitely would always make use of those when he needed them. He was not going to let them know how he felt right now, even if something in the air told him that they already knew.

Imayoshi was the first to get up and close the distance. That was usual. Hanamiya already knew that this guy was going to tease him any moment now and it was only his inner preparation for it that let him stoically endure his senpai gingerly patting his chest.

"You look great but you seem to be lacking a bit in this department… what a shame. Big boobs make for the best pillows, you know?"

"I guess then you should leave and go look for some big breasted bimbo you can drool on and take the other moron with you while you're at it."

His words were as dry as mouth felt right now. He heard an airy chuckle and felt a hand take a hold of his chin. Imayoshi's expression was unreadable as always but he leaned in, his face coming dangerously close as if he wanted to kiss him but the older male stopped just a breath away from his lips. It was so close, his mouth started to tickle and the other's lips moved.

"Cool story, babe. Now go and make me a sandwich."

Somewhere in the background, Kiyoshi was trying to muffle his laughter and Hanamiya felt like committing a double murder right now. Fuck his life and fuck those two pieces of trash in particular. But fine if they wanted a sandwich, they could have one. For moment, Hanamiya's expression turned into a smile before he wordlessly turned away and left for the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes later, all eyes were on Hanamiya and… whatever it was he had just brought for the two guys on the couch.

"What… is that?"

Kiyoshi asked, a bit unsure about how to phrase this question. Hanamiya acted shocked.

"Why, sandwiches of course!"

They could be hardly called that. He had simply put random items between slices of soggy bread. A chunk of butter, some of his 100% chocolate, a whole fish and unhealthy amounts of ketchup. It looked more like a bloody sacrifice to a war god than an actual food item. Of course, Hanamiya's face didn't show how much he was laughing on the inside. Instead, he did his best to impersonate a frail and helpless girl.

With wide eyes and slightly open, trembling mouth, he averted his gaze from Imayoshi and Kiyoshi.

"I.. I'm so sorry to have disappointed my masters this way. I have poured all of my love into these sandwiches. If only my masters were kind enough to try them, it would make me incredibly happy…"

It took them both only a moment of looking at each other before one of those, as Hanamiya would call them, creepy silent understandings passed between them and it took another moment for his tray and the sandwiches to be gone while he found himself sitting on two laps at the same time somehow. His upper body was wrapped in a pair of strong arms that always managed to completely encase him in gentle but somewhat uncomfortable warmth and Kiyoshi kissed him to silence his protests against Imayoshi taking care of his legs, idly tracing patterns on his thighs and hooking his fingers underneath the stockings.

"Next time, he should wear a cat costume. He will look adorable with cat ears."

"Ehhh, you think so? Hmhm… could work. But a schoolgirl uniform would be interesting, too."

"You just like seeing him in short kirts, don't you?"

"Haha, seems like the Iron Heart figured me out, whatever should I do?"

God, they were so annoying when they talked as if he didn't have any say in the matter at all while treating him like an object. Kiyoshi had gone from kissing his lips to nibbling at his ear and when he spoke, the vibrations of his voice sent shivers down his spine. On his other end, he could feel a pair of rather cold hands tease and touch their way up his skirt, making him unconsciously close his legs more. It was torture, sweet like honey and no amount of acting could save Hanamiya now.

He hated those two with a passion. They were annoying on their own but together… they turned outright evil. This was going to be a long evening, he could already feel that.


	6. No one likes spoilers (Gen)

Again, a fic that's pretty much a present to someone on tumblr, I make quite a few of those since writing stuff for someone specific always gives me a boost in motivation.

**Hanamiya is at the library and he is bored. Of course he looks for ways to pass the time. (Gen)**

* * *

The library was quiet. As it should be. Libraries that couldn't even maintain a certain degree of peace wouldn't be worth his time. He was sitting in one of numerous hidden corners and turning the page of the book he had randomly grabbed. Sometimes he simply wanted to have some peace and quiet in a place where no one who knew him would ever find him, hopefully. Not too many people knew what he did when he wasn't at school or playing basketball and he preferred to keep it that way.

The book, some detective story, was already boring him since it was more than obvious how it would end. At least if you used your brain just a little. Makoto found that his patience ran out the farther he got and finally, he skipped to the end to see if he had guessed right about who the murder was.

"Of course it was the ice-cream vendor. Unbelievable. What kind of retard would kill people with poisoned ice-cream?"

He mumbled to himself and shook his head before getting up to put the book away again. Once he knew the end of a book the rest of it usually became worthless to him and he would simply start another book. Today he didn't really feel like it though. This book had disappointed him greatly, even if it had mostly been his own fault for not choosing more carefully. Aside from that, he had felt somewhat restless all day and not even reading could get him to calm down.

But what else was there to do? He looked around with no set goal in mind, letting his eyes wander over people tiptoeing their way through overly filled bookshelves, either trying to find a specific title or hoping that something would catch their interest while they aimlessly browsed the selection. Some of them seemed more successful than others, walking around with piles of books resting on their scrawny arms and others had managed to find a nice place for them to settle down and read, exactly what he had been doing as well just a moment ago.

Out of an inexplicable impulse, Makoto approached one of those reserved bookworms, a thin guy with short hair and glasses. He looked like a true nerd right down to the nonexistent fashion sense and that air around him that screamed "leave me alone!". The perfect target to mess with, he decided. Coincidentally that guy was currently reading the exact same book the Bad Boy had given up upon.

"Do you know how that book ends?"

He was met with surprised bespectacled eyes, the boy seemingly having to realize first that he was actually spoken to. Makoto flashed him a polite and questioning smile.

"Uh… no? That's why I'm reading it."

The answer was dry and had this certain undertone that tried to tell Makoto to get lost. As one should except from this particular species. But who would he be if couldn't deal with that? He wasn't here to be nice to that guy anyway.

"The ice-cream vendor is the murderer but detective Whatshisname doesn't find out until he is almost killed by falling into a giant ice-cream container. It gets pretty surreal towards the end."

There, now that had the desired effect. The glasses boy looked at him as if he had just insulted his mother. What a nicely offended look he could pull off even with those naturally passive seeming eyes.

"The fuck, dude? You just told me the ending of the book!"

The Bad Boy grinned.

"Did I? Oops."

Well, this had provided him with some entertainment. At least for about two minutes. Then again, there were probably far better targets than some scrawny wimp who probably snuggled with his body pillows at home. A stuck up old lady for example. One who would usually walk around with some yappy dog resembling a rat and scrunch up her nose at anyone younger than her.

There was one skimming the "old classics" section and after Makoto had made sure to put space between him and his last target, he approached his new one, his ever so friendly act back in place.

"Hello madam. I see you are interested in some books that are simply a must read for anyone who calls themselves a fan of good literature."

It was obvious that she actually had no idea about any of the books because she gave him a disoriented look at first before doing her best to compose herself. Suddenly there was even more arrogance coming off of her, something that he had deliberately spiked with his comment but for now, his face was showing nothing but admiration and respect.

"Of course, my boy! I was just thinking about choosing one of these excellent reads."

"Really? Well then…"

Makoto took a step towards the bookshelf, tapping his fingers against the books.

"In this book, everyone dies in the end, starting with the corrupt king who is getting assassinated, followed by each of his advisors. The main character dies while trying to murder the last advisor who then dies of shock. The one next to it is actually a pile of garbage that no one understands but everyone claims it has some bigger meaning because of the post-apocalyptic setting. In the end they manage to repopulate earth which is actually pretty unrealistic if someone were to ask me."

"W-wait, you're telling me how the books end. I wanted to read them without knowing the end."

Makoto looked at the lady again, feigning surprise.

"Oh? I just figured after looking at your face, that I should tell you the ending beforehand because you will most likely die before reaching the end."

There was an outraged cry echoing through the library.

"THE NERVE!"

Ah, that had felt rather nice. That old woman had almost popped a vein once she realized what he had said to her and now he felt rather satisfied. Maybe he could call it a day, go home and do something productive again? Makoto was on his way to the exit but just as he wanted to pass by the counter, something pulled his attention towards a nervous looking girl.

She was clutching a book in her hand and seemed to be too shy to actually borrow it. The Bad Boy tilted his head slightly, trying to make out what kind of book it was she wanted to take home. …oh. So that was why. He couldn't help but grin. He had just found his third victim.

"You look lost. Do you not know how to borrow a book? Let me help you…"

And with that he stole the book out of the girl's grasp who hadn't really been prepared for such an action and stared at Makoto in shock. He pretended to only now realize what she had been holding in her arms.

"Gay erotic fiction? You don't have a boyfriend, huh?"

He announced loudly enough for the people around them to hear and while the girl had the most embarrassed look on her red glowing face, she started a futile attempt to get the book back in her possession. The Bad Boy simply used his height advantage to hold it out of her reach with an expression made of pure sadistic glee.

"What is it, little girl? I thought you wanted to borrow this? Don't bother, they don't get together in the end anyway. After they screw a few times, one of the guys chickens out because of his family and marries a girl instead. Well, they do hook up again once after the wedding but that's it. I mean, if you get off to that kind of stuff, that's fine too, but-"

Just then, the book he had been holding away from the completely humiliated girl was snatched right of his grip while his attention had been preoccupied by basking in the embarrassed terror of his third victim. Though before he could even turn towards the thief, a very familiar and just as unwelcome voice greeted him.

"Now now, Hanamiya. Spoiling the end of books for other people isn't nice."

A shiver went through Makoto and not the good kind. Suddenly, the library felt a lot colder than it had before. He almost didn't want to turn around but at this point, he pretty much had no choice. Of course, two closed but smiling eyes greeted him.

"I-Imayoshi! What are you doing here?!"

This was bad. Out of all people that could have appeared, it had to be the guy he wanted to encounter the least. He probably would have even preferred Kiyoshi and all of his little Seirin friends.

"Me? Oh, I wanted to look for study material. The kind you can't find on the internet. But I could send that question right back at you, couldn't I? Though I have to say I would rather like to know how you know so much about gay erotic fiction?"

Now it was the girl's turn to laugh. Dammit. Just when he had been having so much fun. Makoto cursed everything and decided trying to stand his ground wasn't worth it. Not with the biggest of all nuisances standing in front of him.

"…I need to go."

No one had ever seen Makoto leave faster.


	7. PDA is for real men (KioyHana)

Sometimes I tend to think that the Hanamiya in my stories really feels like he needs to antagonize everyone, haha. Wether it's his own classmates or random people, everyone could be next.

**Teppei wants to openly show his affection for Hanamiya. Hanamiya is not pleased. But maybe something can change his mind? (KiyoHana)**

* * *

For at least ten minutes now Kiyoshi kept trying to take his hand. If there was one thing that Makoto loathed with a passion, it was… well, everything that the moron did. Every single thing. And to be honest he wouldn't have believed that there was one particular action that pushed his never-ending annoyance towards new heights.

But here they were because somehow, that bastard had managed to talk him into accompanying him for a walk in the park. Like some disgusting cheesy couple sitting on some bench, first eating ice cream and then each other. Disgusting. No one wanted to see that.

Whenever that bigger-than-should-be-allowed hand only dared come near his own, he quickly pulled away and shot Kiyoshi a nasty look to let him know exactly what he thought of his idea. A no was a no and a "Go to hell, I'm not holding your hand." should be enough for even the densest people to understand.

Of course he was aware that the Iron Heart was playing oblivious on purpose in hopes to finally get him to give in and let him have his way. That was what he always did and after all, he had already gotten him to come here. Ha, nice try, but by now Makoto was fed up with this bullshit and refused to let himself get led around by the nose anymore. Luckily the park was mostly empty or he would have simply left by now.

They reached a small lake where a mother let her brat happily throw bread at the ducks. Makoto hated children but a quick look at his companion told him that such a scene warmed the Iron Heart. How sweet, so sweet he wanted to gag.

For some unfathomable reason that idiot decided they should stay here, staring at the water like they had nothing better to do and of course, he still hadn't given up on his public display of affection plans. Makoto clucked his tongue, slapping the offending appendage away and wondering if he should say anything. Though in the end he decided that arguing with that guy wasn't worth his time, not that spending time with him ever was. Ugh. Why had he ever let it go this far?

It took a bit but eventually the woman started giving them suspicious glances, the Bad Boy noticed them when they started to occur more frequently. She was probably trying to decide by now whether they were a gay couple or not. Just great.

But somehow, the discomfort of that no doubt easily offended mother gave Makoto just a tiny bit of satisfaction and it caused him to form an idea.

Now before executing any of his plans, the Kirisaki Daiichi captain always considered the circumstances. He was doing so now as well, checking if there was anyone else nearby and pondering the probability of them ever coming here at another time and bumping into that woman ever again. The results of his calculations were satisfactory and so, a spiderlike smile spread on Makoto's face. He turned towards the still oblivious Kiyoshi.

At the very least, his moron was able to sense that he wanted something from him and accordingly turned his head. Though before he could even finish forming a question befitting the puzzled expression in his face, Makoto had already grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and pulled.

Their lips pretty much stumbled against each other but the gasp - that wasn't coming from Kiyoshi but from the woman – sounding so shocked and offended, made it all worth the trouble. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched while she hurriedly put a hand over the poor innocent eyes of her brat. That anguish, that anger, it was so delicious to watch, the Bad Boy couldn't help but grin at the lips he was pressed against. This was by far the best moment of the whole day in his opinion.

And surprisingly enough, Kiyoshi went along with it even if the Bad Boy was a hundred percent positive that his moron couldn't be that much of an idiot not to realize what was going on, especially when the mother left with curses leaving her mouth that would make social justice bloggers cry, dragging her confused child along. The boy really had just wanted to keep feeding the ducks.

So did Kiyoshi just not care? The answer came when Makoto wanted to break the kiss again but instead, he found himself in a strong embrace, pulling him towards the taller frame of the other while he tried to deepen the kiss further.

…Makoto couldn't believe it, was it possible that he had played right into that bastard's hands without noticing? Curse his life. He was going to make him pay for it next time.

Right now he couldn't be bothered to complain though because aside from the location, the kiss started feeling really good and he gave up on trying to pull away so soon.


End file.
